


Together

by hunenka



Series: Together [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas, immediately after <i>Sacrifice</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

 

From his place behind the wheel, Dean throws a glance into the rearview mirror to check on Sam who’s sprawled on the Impala’s backseat, covered with Dean’s jacket, shivering. He’s obviously going through some kind of post-Trials withdrawal, the waves of pain come and go. But the intervals between the bad moments are getting longer so Dean hopes that eventually the symptoms will just wear off for good.

Hope. Once again, that’s all Dean’s got.

 

*

Dean isn’t even surprised when he spots Castiel’s figure on the roadside. They always find each other, sooner or later. This time it’s apparently sooner.

There’s something wrong with him, Dean can tell from the first moment. After a bit of poking and prodding, Castiel tells him what happened to him. It’s bad news, and surely a crushing experience for the now fallen angel, but somehow all Dean can think about is how glad he is that Cas made it through.

 

*

They stop at the first motel they find because Sam needs to rest, Castiel needs to mourn and Dean needs to figure out a way out of this mess.

The motel only has one room left, and the room only has one king-sized bed. The girl at the reception gives Dean a weird look, but right now he honestly doesn’t give a damn. She shrugs and goes outside to watch the “shooting stars” with some of her friends.

Dean goes back to the car and helps Sam get out. He half-carries his brother inside first because he meant what he said to him earlier – there’s nothing Dean would put in front of Sam. He lowers him onto the bed, pats his shoulder gently, mutters “I’ll be back in a minute,” and hurries back for Cas.

Poor Cas, huddled in the Impala, looking so small. So utterly devastated, defenseless, lost. Scared, and Dean really can’t blame him for that with all that’s happening. This is Castiel’s first day as a human, he’s practically a newborn, and every sensation must be new to him.

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Dean tries, but when Cas doesn’t respond, staring ahead blankly, he just opens the door, grabs Cas by the arm and pulls him out. The fallen angel lets himself be manhandled and Dean leads him into the room.

Sam’s eyes are squeezed shut in pain and his breathing is ragged. Dean takes off his boots and helps him lie down on the bed. “Try to get some rest.”

“Thanks,” Sam says simply.

Castiel is still standing by the door where Dean left him, but he’s swaying slightly as if he is really tired.

“You too,” Dean mutters as he pushes him towards the bed. Castiel sits on the edge and Dean curses under his breath before bending down to untie his shoelaces. “You’ll feel more comfortable like this,” he explains as he puts the shoes down and maneuvers Cas until he’s lying too.

Dean starts rummaging through his bag for some spare clothes he could use as pillow because the floor isn’t exactly the most comfortable place to sleep on. But then he notices that both Sam and Castiel are staring at him expectantly. It’s kind of the same look Ben used to give him when Dean was tucking him in and Ben wanted him to stay for a while longer.

“Alright,” Dean sighs, resigning. He never could resist that look.

He kicks of his boots and gets on the bed, settling himself between Sam and Cas.

Sam is still shivering. “C’mere, Sammy,” Dean murmurs and Sam rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean holds him tight with his right arm, offering all the support he can give.

On the other side, Castiel is quiet, but it’s a different kind of quiet than the usual. It’s not the tranquility of an angel; it’s the quiet of a small lost boy who doesn’t know what to do but is too afraid to ask.

Dean reaches out with his left hand, fumbling about for a moment before he finds Castiel’s hand and takes it, squeezing firmly. Castiel squeezes back, it’s barely perceptible, but it’s there and it’s a start. Then the fallen angel shifts a little closer to Dean. He’s still holding onto his hand.

They’re silent, there’s not much to say. All the tension that was between them, all the broken trust, pain and blame, that’s all gone as if it never even was there. All that matters to Dean is that both Sam and Cas need him right now and so he’s there for them.

“We’re gonna get through this,” he says, softly. “We’re gonna be alright, I promise. We’ll make it.”

He doesn’t know how yet, but somehow he knows they will. It’s what they always do, right? They’re all here, and they’re _together_ , and that’s all that matters.

So even though the gates of Hell are still open, the angels are still falling from the sky and a war is coming, Dean feels at peace.

 

END


End file.
